el tambien llora
by Asakura-AmyMai
Summary: Ky no entiende porque Kliff se lleva tan bien con Sol , no hasta que los escucha conversar y vio algo que quisas no se ve todo los dias ...


Ky kiske estaba celoso.  
>Si , aunque cueste creerlo estaba Celoso de su mas grande Rival Sol Sol Badguy , la llama inmortal<p>porque? , pues simple , Ky a pesar de ser el mejor en todo los aspectos , mejor en la materia del mundo antiguo , el mejor espadachin y luchador , Sol era comparable con el , en todo , Sol conocia el mundo antiguo como la palma de su mano , el mejor luchador , todo. Solo habia una diferencia entre ellos , Ky era muy apegado a las reglas , siempre seguia el reglamento y castigaba a los que lo desovedecian , Sol no , Sol era mas libre , le gustaba fumar y beber Alcohol .<p>

Porque mensiono esto , pues simple , Kliff nunca lo castigaba , Ky se sentia extra ado por eso , no era justo , lo ideal era ser castigado como los demas pero no entendia que Kliff hablando con Sol solucionaba todo .

Un dia , Ky estaba feliz por los resultados de los examanes , otra ves le fue bien , como siempre , cuando doblo la esquina se escondio , vio a Sol entrar a la Oficina de el Maestro Kliff , se acerco con sigilo y coloco con suavidad su oreja para escuchar la conversacion , escucho cuando sol se sento en la silla y Kliff servia te , quisas estaban en la terraza.

- aaa ... esta delicioso este te - dijo el mas ''viejo'' sorbando su te

- no entiendo a que me llamaste - pregunto Sol, su tono de voz era tranquilo , Ky nunca habia escuchado esa vos tan calmada , como si le hablara a un viejo amigo

- aaa ... que amargado eres - dijo el viejo en tono dulce , Ky escucho como Sol se removia en el asiento , luego escucho el encendedor , esta prendiendo un Cigarrillo , Kliff no toce no hace nada

- aun no entiendo - el tono de Kliff era extra o , como decepcionado , como si su heroe favorito cometio un error - aun no entiendo porque Fumas y Tomas , eso no deverias hacerlo

- tu aun eres muy joven para entenderlo ... '' abuelito '' - reitero eso en tono jugueton y burlon , Kliff solto una peque a carcajada , Ky escucha como Kliff se remueve de su asiento y toma su tasa de Te

- y yo no entiendo a que le encuentras a ese brebaje tan asqueroso al que llamas Te - susurro Sol , pero sintio un sorbo , quisas estaba tomando a Ky estaba por entrar cuando escucho a Kliff soltar una carcajada - nada le gana al Cafe

- Lo se , tambien me gusta - dijo Kliff , aun Ky no podia entender porque Kliff se entretenia tanto con sol

- volviendo a el Tema , porque me llamaste - dijo Sol con ese tono que Ky conocia , uno lleno de desafio

- o vamos , no podemos hablar como amigos - dijo Kliff , al perecer sonreia

- si es por lo de hace mas de 50 a os , no tienes nada que ... - como hace 30 a os ...? , Ky no entendia nada , acaso Sol era inmortal , no eso era imposible , si sol se veia como de 25 a os

- no es por eso , tu sabes , quiero que me respondas ... - el tono de voz de Kliff se volvio serio - porque bebes?

- jajajajajajajajajaja - Sol solto una gran carcajada , a Ky le cruso una descarga de adrenalina por el cuerpo , sintio una descarga enorme en su columna las carcajadas se fueron ahogando - lo ago para olvidar ...

Tipica respuesta , para olvidar , aunque Ky lo ollera en sol no le sorprendia , era la respuesta mas logica , bebo para olvidarme que no tengo futuro , que esta guerra los humanos ya la perdimos y que ahora estamos en manos de los Gears ,

- esta bien aslo - dijo Kliff , miro por el agujero del picaporte y vio a Kliff sentado y Sol entre sus piernas , Sol temblaba mucho , Kliff acarisiaba los cabellos casta os alvorotados de Sol - esta bien llorar aslo ... alivia el alma

- no ... no lo ase - la vos de Sol estaba quebrada , cuando also su rostro vio a Sol con unos ojos brillosos que parecian diamantes de sangre , sus mejillas morenas estaban algo rojas y llena de caminos de lagrimas , efectivamente estaba llorando - porque ... cuando lo ago , no siento ... alivio ... solo que ..que ...se me comprime el pecho ...porque se que yo forme parte de esto ... yo y Aria lo fuimos ... - cerro fuertemente los ojos y la movio en negacion-  
>no me inporta el costo , matare a los Gears ... para enmendar mi error<p>

- agas lo que agas , eso no traera a las personas que mas amaste - Kliff le sigue acariciando el cabello , Sol lo mira incredulo - Aria vive en Justice ,  
>aunque ella este manejada por esa codicia de poder , a su Hija aun la puedes salvar<p>

- aaa ... se ve que aun eres muy joven - susurro Sol limpiandose el rostro , pero otro abraso de Kliff lo retuvo , de los ojos de Sol volvieron a brotar lagrimas y le devolvio el abraso

- Grasias por salvarme Frederik - susurro Kliff , Ky no cabia en su inpresion , pero no alcanso a escuchar la frase

- cuantas veces te e dicho que no me llames por ese nombre - susurro Sol en tono Jokoso , volvio a encender un cigarrillo y volvio a fumar

- si eso me tenias que decir , me retiro ''MAESTRO KLIFF'' - dijo Sol asiendo una reverencia

Ky salio de ahi de inmediato y se fue caminando por el pasillo .

Aunque devia admitirlo , Sol podia ser un odioso mentiroso , un buen maldito luchador , su eterno rival , todo lo que el desea , pero ... devia admitir que eran demasiado parecidos , lo quiera o no , Sol badguy tambien llora ...

Aclaraciones

En realidad , Ky sabia , apenas entro sol a la orden que era Gears , pero como este es mi fic , puse que no tenia idea de nada jopojojojo 


End file.
